


Renounce - Verb; To Refuse to Obey

by Howl (Karmatose), pastel_wytch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkwardness, Beast-Born, Elementals, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Grief after loss, Low Fantasy, Online Relationship, Original Universe, Referenced depression, Shifters, Slavery, Texting, anonymous relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmatose/pseuds/Howl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_wytch/pseuds/pastel_wytch
Summary: In a magical world not so unlike our own, two strangers meet in the simplest of ways: an app, designed to put those lonely in heart and soul in contact with another person seeking companionship. When Mockingbird and Ifrit meet on the new app FriendMeet they slowly but surely form a bond that neither of them had thought possible. Now, when faced with a new challenge, will the bonds of their friendship be able to withstand the untethering bonds of family, commitment, and empire?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Tripping Over My Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Howl: Hi there! My name is Howl, or Karmatose under my main account. This is my first collaboration project on AO3, I worked on this together with pastel_wytch in a roleplay-like format. Ifrit is their brainchild, and Mockingbird is mine. We have a lot planned out for the future of this story and I know at least I'm looking forward to showing you around the original universe (courtesy of yours truly) this story is set in. Note that while the story does deal with some mature themes, any chapters with common triggers will be clearly labeled at the start as such. I'll add to the tags as the story progresses to prevent spoilers, as well. The story will start at a slower pace, although this will likely be a bit offset by the way the writing will be presented throughout the first half of the story, which is primarily written as text conversations between the main characters, with only brief snippets of writing that show a window into the character's private lives. We have quite a few plot twists up our sleeve so be looking out for those as you read. With the story explained, I'm going to hand the mic over to wytch to explain how we met and what brought on this story and it's unique format.
> 
> pastel_wytch: Hi! Wytch here, It's nice to meet you all! As you can see from my account I used to write a lot of fandom fanfics in the past, buuuut I haven't been writing fanfiction much in the past few years! I've been roleplaying for a looooong time, and I hope you all enjoy my character Ifrit, and Howl's character Mockingbird! Howl and I met on a roleplaying site, and found that our roleplay styles and characters matched together really well! Maybe too well, as we've only know each other for a short time and we already have more than 10 roleplays! The chat format was something that I'd never done in roleplay before, and Howl had introduced it to me in a few of our earlier roleplays! Anyways, I hope you enjoy our story!

FriendMeet App

Tuesday, January 19th. 10:47 PM.

  


Welcome Ifrit to the chat!

Ifrit: Oh… hi! I didn’t know it would just instantly add me to a chatroom…

Tuesday, January 19th. 10:51 PM.

Welcome Mockingbird to the chat!

Tuesday, January 19th. 10:53 PM.

Mockingbird: Uhm...hi?

Ifrit: Hi…

Ifrit: Sorry I’ve never done something like this before, I feel a wee bit awkward.

Mockingbird: ...Same here.

Ifrit: How come you’re using the app? I know some people use it for dating… 

Ifrit: I mean, not that I am! I just wanted to try it out...

Mockingbird: o.o I had no clue… That just made things 10x more awkward.

Mockingbird: I mean...Idk the name seemed appealing.

Ifrit: I don’t have good experience dating, I’m sorry if I made things awkward. I’m really not… looking for that kind of relationship at the moment.

Ifrit: I guess it was just less scary than the idea of meeting somebody… irl

Mockingbird: ...I feel you there.

Mockingbird: On the meeting people irl part, not the

Mockingbird: y’know

Mockingbird: Let’s just drop it.

Ifrit: So… Mockingbird, why did you pick that username?

Tuesday, January 19th. 10:59 PM.

Mockingbird has logged off.

Ifrit: Oh… bye I guess?

Ifrit: Sorry??

Tuesday, January 19th. 11:03 PM.

Ifrit has logged off.

Wednesday, January 20th. 12:06 AM.

Mockingbird has logged on.

Mockingbird: Shit sorry...my sister needed something real quick...Sorry you’re probably asleep by now. It wasn’t you, I swear.

Ifrit has logged on.

Ifrit: Oh… I honestly thought I scred you of or you fell asleep…

Ifrit: *scared

Mockingbird: No...sorry. I’m fine.

Mockingbird: aabout the mockingbirds… There was one sitting outside my window when I signed up..and I like birds, I guess.

Mockingbird: ...My sister says that’s weird. Liking birds, I mean...

Ifrit: I don’t know much about birds… actually, haha, you’re probably going to think it’s stupid?

Ifrit: Birds scare me a little bit… I don’t know why, it’s stupid.

Mockingbird: No more stupid than I am...

Mockingbird: ...I actually have to go for real now though...Idk when I’ll be able to get online again...But I’ll try for tomorrow.

Mockingbird: Goodnight?

Ifrit: I’ll try and hop online when you’re on <3

Ifrit: Goodnight, Mock! I hope you sleep well.

Mockingbird: ..Mock?

Ifrit: It was just a nickname… short for Mockingbird?

Mockingbird: Oh...Sorry, I guess I just don’t get nicknames all that often..

Mockingbird: I uhm...I like it though.

Mockingbird: Goodnight.

Wednesday, January 20th. 1:05 AM.

Mockingbird has logged off.

Wednesday, January 20th. 1:07 AM.

Ifrit has logged off.

Wednesday, January 20th. 10:35 AM.

Ifrit has logged on.

Ifrit: Good morning, Mock! <3 I hope you’re having a good morning.

Ifrit has logged off.

Wednesday, January 20th. 11:27 PM.

Ifrit: Hey, sorry for bothering you if you’re busy or something...

Ifrit: I just wanted to say hi again before I go to bed. Last night was pretty late for me… so goodnight!

Ifrit: Also! I won’t be around too much tomorrow, I wanted to get some archery practice in. Been working on getting it to work with my fire! I’m not very strong… but I’m pretty good at archery!

Ifrit: Anyways, goodnight, Mock! <3.

Wednesday, January 20th. 11:31 PM.

Ifrit has logged off.


	2. Burnt

Thursday, January 21st. 2:36 PM.

Mockingbird has logged on.

Mockingbird: Hey...sorry, I don’t really get much time to myself so I just got a chance to check the app today…

Mockingbird: You’re a fire elemental?

Thursday, January 21st. 2:44 PM.

Ifrit has logged on.

Ifrit: That’s okay, we all have things to do.

Ifrit: I am! I’m not a very… uh, good one? But I don’t really like fighting all that much? I just like archery because it’s fun...

Mockingbird: ..Right.

Thursday, January 21st. 2:46 PM.

Mockingbird: Sorry.. I probably shouldn’t be so surprised.

Ifrit: Is there something wrong with me being a fire elemental? It’s not like I chose the element… I was just born this way.

Mockingbird: No, nothing wrong...I know it’s not your fault, sorry..I just

Mockingbird: I’ve been burnt by fire elementals before...Both literally and figuratively.

Ifrit: I’m sorry you had to go through that… I’ve only ever burned myself by acccident. I have a few scars, but they’re all my own fault...

Ifrit: I… know I can’t speak for others. But I don’t like hurting other people...

Mockingbird: ...I believe you.

Mockingbird: I’m not quite sure why but I do...maybe it’s just easier over the internet, I don’t know.

Ifrit: I know what it feels like for another person to hurt you… even if the way that I’ve been hurt didn’t leave any scars. And maybe it was more emotional...

Ifrit: But having felt that way before, I don’t want to hurt anybody else.

Ifrit: Sorry for rambling… 

Mockingbird: ...What you just said reminded me a lot of...a good friend of mine. 

Mockingbird: She was a good friend...I think so, anyway. I’m not really sure I have the most experience in the matter, though

Ifrit: I guess I used to have more friends… when I was younger, but they all kind of faded away a few years ago.

Ifrit: I just kind of shrunk in on myself a little bit. But, it’s scary to face the world when you know how dark it can be.

Ifrit: Divines, that sounded so dramatic… haha, sorry.

Mockingbird: It’s fine. Trust me my own brain has produced worse.

Mockingbird: ...So, you asked about my username...What about yours? Does it mean anything?

Ifrit: Oh, Ifrit?

Ifrit: I read a lot since I started keeping to myself a few years back… it’s a spirit in mythology that I found interesting? I like mythology a lot, so I just kind of picked that one.

Ifrit: It’s a type of fire spirit, one that people often assume are evil. But, I read a lot about different mythologies… and it says they’re not fundamentally evil.

Ifrit: I really don’t think anyone or anything can be fundamentally evil. It’s based on how they’re treated, or what happens in their life, right?

Ifrit: That’s not really what you asked ^^;

Mockingbird: I find that hard to believe...there are definitely things in this world what are fundamentally evil.

Mockingbird: I’ve met more than my fair share of them.

Mockingbird: ...But, I suppose that just means there are things that are fundamentally good, too.

Mockingbird: Or..at least, that’s what that friend I mentioned earlier would’ve said.

Ifrit: I just mean more… I don’t want to believe that somebody can be born evil. Become evil? Maybe. But to assume an entire race… or creature is evil based on that, I don’t like that idea.

Mockingbird: Well...I partially agree there. I don’t think making collective assumptions about an entire race is ever a good idea...

Mockingbird: But if nobody is born evil, then what exactly makes a person turn to it? And how is that some people can suffer greater injustices at the hands of the world and come out with their morality intact, and yet others can seem to have the world handed to them on a silver platter and yet end up with souls as black as night?

Mockingbird: Even if they’re not born completely into evil, there is definitely some genetic predisposition at play there.

Mockingbird: ...But..not like I really know anything about it.

Ifrit: I… don’t disagree with you. I understand where you’re coming from.

Ifrit: For elementals like us to come from a god cruel enough to kill his own brother out of jealousy? To lead to things like enslavement… maybe we’re the ones that are evil.

Ifrit: I probably shouldn’t be talking about things like this online. My dad would be even more angry with me if he knew I felt this way.

Mockingbird: ...I long since gave up on my father ever being anything less than angry with me.

Mockingbird: ...I.

Thursday, January 21st. 3:01 PM.

Ifrit: We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, Mock...

Mockingbird: ...That friend I mentioned?

Mockingbird: She’s a beast-born...

Mockingbird: Or, was...Maybe. I’m not really sure anymore.

Ifrit: Thank you… for trusting me with that, Mock.

Ifrit: I don’t… like the way the world is right now, and finding another person like that is something I was never sure would happen.

Ifrit: Did something happen to your friend?

Mockingbird: I..think so.

Mockingbird: I’m not sure.

Mockingbird: I..I don’t think I want to talk about this.

Ifrit: We don’t have to...

Ifrit: I’m sorry for asking.

Ifrit: I can leave you alone for a little while if you want?

Mockingbird: ...Don’t worry about it.

Mockingbird: But...Yeah, I think I need a bit to clear my head… 

Mockingbird: I’ll message you when I get the chance again...

Thursday, January 21st. 3:04 PM.

Mockingbird has logged off.

Ifrit: Bye, Mock… have a good day. I’ll talk to you soon, hopefully. <3

Ifrit has logged off.

* * *

Thursday, January 21st. 3:05 PM.

She glanced at the phone in her hand, her lips pulled into a small line as she stared at the words on the screen. Her attention was only drawn away when she heard a voice jolt her back to reality.

“Hey, what are you staring at your phone for?” asked her brother as he walked into her room, a habit that he had never grown out of since they shared a room during childhood.

“I told you not to just barge in… the door is there to be knocked on.” she said with a small huff as she placed her phone down on the table and glanced back to her brother.

“Alright, you still didn’t answer my question.” he said, a smug look on his face.

She glanced away, not quite sure how much she really wanted to tell her brother. They were close, yeah… but she had just started talking to Mock. It was all new, and it felt like something that she didn’t want to share with anybody yet, or ever maybe, not even her brother.

“It’s just a friend…. That’s all.” she said, standing up from her desk and leaving her phone on it with the screen facing down.


	3. Finding My Footing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Referenced Depression, Grief After Loss.

Thursday, January 21st. 3:05 PM.

He looked over his recent messages with Ifrit, trying to process their conversation. He’d shared...a lot more than he had originally intended. What was it about Ifrit that made him so ready to let down his guard?

He’d have to be careful to not share too much. He couldn’t risk getting them hurt, too.

* * *

Friday, January 22st. 2:01 AM.

Mockingbird has logged on.

Mockingbird: hhey..srry it’s early but i wwanted to tal to you

Mockingbird: talk*

Mockingbird: ...let me know if yiur on.

Friday, January 22st. 2:05 AM.

Ifrit has logged on.

Ifrit: Hey! In bed, but I’m awake. Can’t sleep...

Ifrit: Are you okay?.

Mockingbird: nnot really? ...uhm

Mockingbird: i reaaly shouldnt talk abbout it.

Mockingbird: but...i want to

Mockingbird: i really do

Mockingbird: but I can’t

Ifrit: you’re making me worried, Mock...

Ifrit: But we can talk about something else… I just wish I could help :c

Mockingbird: you can’t. It’s fine.. I just need to stop crying so i can see the kaybord.. Gimme a bit

Friday, January 22st. 2:11 AM.

Mockingbird: keyboard* dammit.

Mockingbird: ..I think I’m good now. I’m sorry I just...I got like an overwhelming need to talk to someone, and it’s stupid because I can’t tell you anything anyway. I should go..I don’t want you to get hurt.

Ifrit: I don’t need to know what happened to want to help you feel better...

Ifrit: I wanted to talk to you also, it’s nice...

Ifrit: Can we just talk about something else, then?

Mockingbird: ...yeah

Mockingbird: I...don’t have any bright ideas though.

Mockingbird: You?

Ifrit: Well, we can talk more about ourselves? Not our lives persay, but things that we like?

Ifrit: I don’t really want to say my name yet… but I’m a girl! I guess I never said that. And I’m 21 even if I can’t really prove that I guess.

Ifrit: I know you said you like birds, do you want to tell me more about that?

Mockingbird: I don’t think I want to share my name either..

Mockingbird: I’m 22...and male.

Mockingbird: And, yeah...I like to birdwatch sometimes. I have a book on some of the species, I try to identify them...It’s fun, I suppose. Like...it’s a challenge? But it can also be relaxing sometimes.

Ifrit: That sounds really interesting… I don’t know why birds have always scared me. Like real birds, a picture or talking about them doesn’t.

Ifrit: If you saw a pretty one or an interesting one you could send a picture to me and tell me more about it?

Mockingbird: yeah...I can.

Mockingbird: I don’t really have any pictures right now..so for now..did you know that there are over 10,000 known species of bird? Twice as many as known mammal species...at around 5,000.

Ifrit: 10,000? That’s honestly a lot more than I would have guessed...

Ifrit: Well… out of those 10,000 types of birds what’s your fav?

Ifrit: While I do thinkt they’re scary, I think those little ones with the funny hats are cute.

Ifrit: *think

Mockingbird: ...hats?

Mockingbird: Do you mean like..birds with crest feathers?

Mockingbird: Like..idk blue jays or something?

Mockingbird: And uhm...as far as my favorite, I’m not really sure.

Mockingbird: I guess..probably either mockingbirds or blue jays.

Mockingbird: I only really see the ones around my house..so I don’t really see a lot of the more exotic species outside my books.

Ifrit: ... I explained that really stupidly didn’t I?

Ifrit: it was yellow and had red cheeks… I just saw a picture of it online.

Ifrit: Bluejays are pretty… bbut one attacked my cat for getting too close to its nest. I don’t blame the bird, it was just scary since I was also outside.

Mockingbird: maybe a cockatiel? That’s the best I can think of. I think they’re pretty common pets..

Mockingbird: Sorry about your cat...I hope he’s okay at least. Those claws can scratch pretty bad..

Mockingbird: or she, I guess. Sorry, didn’t mean to assume.

Ifrit: Aster was a boy...

Ifrit: He was fine after that, just a little shaken up.

Ifrit: He actually passed away a few months ago, but he was 17… so he lived a petty long time...

Ifrit: *pretty

Mockingbird: I’m sorry..

Ifrit: It was sad… I’m still sad I guess, he was my best friend. But not much I can do about it… maybe I’ll get a new cat someday, but right now the thought seems so far away.

Ifrit: I ended up making the conversation sad, I’m sorry...

Mockingbird: It’s okay...I don’t really have any pets, but I think I kind of get what you feel like

Mockingbird: I’ve..lost someone, although..it’s not as cut-and-dry as a death, I suppose

Mockingbird: It was a while ago, though..I think..it hurts less with time, but it never really stops hurting entirely.

Ifrit: I think when it doesn’t stop… it just shows that you had a real connection with them.

Ifrit: I know Aster was only a cat, and it seems silly to prattle on about...

Ifrit: I don’t want to make you feel bad though, do you want me to change the subject?.

Mockingbird: No, I don’t mind...but I think I’m finally getting tired now that I’ve calmed down.

Mockingbird: Thank you..for not disappearing on me yet..

Ifrit: I don’t plan on disappearing, Mock...

Ifrit: But i do think I’ll go to bed for the night..

Ifrit: If you’re ever feeling bad, you can text me. <3

Mockingbird: thanks..I appreciate that

Mockingbird: And the same goes to you.

Mockingbird: Goodnight, then...cya tomorrow maybe.

Ifrit: alright, goodnight hun.

Friday, January 22st. 2:33 AM.

Ifrit has logged off.

Friday, January 22st. 2:33 AM.

Mockingbird has logged off.

Friday, January 22st. 5:17 PM.

Ifrit has logged on.

Ifrit: Hey… ;are you aroun d?

Friday, January 22st. 5:20 PM.

Mockingbird has logged on.

Mockingbird: Yeah..but I can’t stay long. 5 min maybe?

Mockingbird: Are you alright?

Ifrit: II’m just alittle sad… it’s.. not that important.

Ifrit: I get depressed s ometimes, and it just hit me.. I don't want to keep you.

Mockingbird: I..Uhm, I’ll have to go soon, but if you give me 10 minutes I might be able to come back for a bit?

Mockingbird: I’m sorry...I feel like shit for making you wait..

Ifrit: it's fine, i'll bbe fine

Ifrit: i''m sorryy...;.

Mockingbird: It’s fine...Don’t apologize. I’ll see you in 10, okay?

Mockingbird: Really sorry...

Friday, January 22st. 5:24 PM.

Mockingbird has logged off.

Ifrit: alright...


	4. Sweet as Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Subtly Referenced Rape, Referenced Suicide and Self Harm.

Friday, January 22st. 5:38 PM.

Mockingbird has logged on.

Mockingbird: Hey..sorry I’m late, my siblings needed something

Mockingbird: ...I’m here. I’m sorry, if I could’ve showed up sooner I would’ve.

Mockingbird: I feel like shit..you were so nice to me and I’m being an asshole

Ifrit: No, Mock, please stop… you’re not being an asshole.

Ifrit: I was just freaking out and upset. You were busy and you still tried to make time for me… I appreciate that.

Ifrit: Sorry I was typing so stupid… hard to see through my glasses.

Mockingbird: I guess so...

Mockingbird: Is there something wrong with your glasses?.

Ifrit: They just smudge up when I cry… it makes it hard to type.

Mockingbird: Oh...

Mockingbird: I’m sorry.

Ifrit: It’s not your fault… I’m the one getting depressed and crying for no reason...

Mockingbird: Still sorry...for being dumb and not being able to be here for you.

Ifrit: You’re being here for me now...

Ifrit: It was just an anxiety attack or something… I don’t know. I deal with them better than I used to, it just hit hard I guess.

Mockingbird: Sorry...I’m being stupid again.

Mockingbird: I don’t mean to be stupid..just am sometimes. I’m sorry.

Ifrit: Please stop belittling yourself. You’re not stupid.

Mockingbird: I am, though. I’m not good at things. I mess up all the time...I can’t do anything right.

Mockingbird: I don’t want to lie to myself anymore… It’s better to just accept it, I guess.

Ifrit: If people are stupid for making mistakes or giving up, then I must be the stupidest person in existence, Mock. Everybody makes mistakes… it doesn’t mean you’re stupid. You’re trying.

Mockingbird: ...I don’t know. I just feel so worthless...

Mockingbird: And..here I am, I’m trying to comfort you but you end up comforting me instead.

Mockingbird: I’m sorry. I wish I was better

Ifrit: Mock please… 

Ifrit: Divines, I can’t believe I’m telling you this.

Ifrit: When I was 19 I was engaged to a person I had no desire to be with. He… took some liberties with what was okay.

Ifrit: No, he took advantage of me is what he did...

Ifrit: I ended up trying end it all then there. Not the relationship, but me. I… cut the enragement off when I woke up in the hopsital.

Ifrit: But I’m not stupid, just because I responded to something stupidly. Just because I used to… and sometimes still do hurt myself.

Ifrit: Mistakes are mistakes. You’re only stupid if you let them define you and don’t try to change.

Mockingbird: I...

Mockingbird: I’ve thought about it..sometimes, too

Mockingbird: I..I’ve never actually self-harmed before though

Mockingbird: I think...I guess I’ve never really...felt the need to hurt myself, if not to just..end it.

Mockingbird: Permanently.

Mockingbird: I..I;m sorry.

Ifrit: Well… would you say the mistakes I’ve made in my past should define me as a person?

Mockingbird: No! Of course not

Mockingbird: But..I’m different. I’m not...it’s not the same

Ifrit: How?

Ifrit: How is it not the same? Asides from that you’re just seeing yourself that way? I’ve made mistakes, and my mistakes have left marks I can never erase.

Ifrit: Marks that make it very obvious what I was trying to do.

Ifrit: My mistakes shouldn’t make me any better or worse than you.

Ifrit: And your mistakes shouldn’t define you.

Mockingbird: I guess...

Mockingbird: I’m just...sorry. I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around this.

Mockingbird: It..makes sense. Logically. But I’m..having trouble feeling it..emotionally

Ifrit: I don’t think you’re stupid...

Ifrit: I think you’re nice and sweet for caring enough about how I feel to wish you could have done more...

Mockingbird: I

Mockingbird: I. uhm

Mockingbird: You think so?

Ifrit: Yes I fucking think so!

Ifrit: I was upset… and you went out of your way to talk to me even when you were busy...

Ifrit: People brush me off a lot… and you didn’t.

Mockingbird: ...I’m sorry...I’m just..Nobody has said that about me before

Mockingbird: I..I’m glad you think so. 

Mockingbird: Well..one person has

Mockingbird: But...I haven’t seen her in..a few years.

Mockingbird: It’s my fault she’s gone...

Mockingbird: I was an idiot..and so she got hurt because of me

Mockingbird: I really..shouldn’t be sharing this

Mockingbird: But you’re so easy to talk to.

Ifrit: I wish I could give you a hug right now...

Ifrit: I’m sorry, Mock.

Ifrit: I like talking to you, too.

Mockingbird: I’m glad..

Mockingbird: I’ve..got to go. I’m sorry..I’m...exhausted all of the sudden, I can barely keep my eyes open

Mockingbird: I guess..I’m just worn out from all these emotions

Mockingbird: I get like this sometimes..

Mockingbird: My sister says I’m being lazy..Idk, I’m not trying to be so tired...

Ifrit: It sounds like you’re depressed, Mock… I get that way too and want to sleep all day because of it sometimes

Ifrit: But you’re not alone, and you’re sister is being mean.

Ifrit: I’m here for you...

Mockingbird: Thanks..I appreciate it.

Mockingbird: I’m sorry..I’m exhausted

Mockingbird: Goodnight? It feels..weird saying that when it’s not even 6pm yet..

Ifrit: Goodnight, hun. Sleep tight <3.

Mockingbird: ..You called me that earlier, too.

Mockingbird: I..I think I like it?

Mockingbird: No one...calls me things like that

Ifrit: Cause you’re sweet like honey so it fits

Mockingbird: I..

Mockingbird: I need to go to bed. Bye.

Friday, January 22st. 5:58 PM.

Mockingbird has logged off.

Friday, January 22st. 5:58 PM.

Mockingbird has logged on.

Mockingbird: Thanks...for being so nice to me.

Friday, January 22st. 5:59 PM.

Mockingbird has logged off.

Ifrit: it’s not hard being nice to you, hun <3

Friday, January 22st. 6:00 PM.

Ifrit has logged off.

* * *

Friday, January 22st. 6:00 PM.

He stared at his blank phone screen long after he’d turned it off, his face red up to his ears. Sweet as...honey? He..Didn’t think so. But what did he know?

And why did he have to be such an awkward idiot and log off like that? He was such a loser...But Ifrit hadn’t left. And...She kept being nice to him, even when he didn’t deserve it. He felt..almost wrong, taking this stranger’s companionship like this. Like he was stealing, almost. Like there was someone out there who deserved her kindness more than him, and because of him they wouldn’t receive it.

But..He was too selfish to leave. And...maybe this was okay. Maybe he could keep it a secret...maybe this wouldn’t be a repeat of last time. He...hoped so. But was it really alright to gamble with her life like this? Without ever telling her the stakes?

And yet, if he told her the truth, she was sure to leave. He knew that much. He couldn’t tell her the full story...even if it meant that secret had to go with him to her grave.


End file.
